Kalos High Reaching New Heights
by Preetrockxx
Summary: Pokemon doesn't exist & Its a high school Shipping (Amourshipping) ASH KETCHUM is a Top Student of the PALLET HIGH SCHOOL But thing's do change whether its for good or bad. In the Case of Ash His world Turns Around within a Couple of months. Being in a small Town School no one knows him outside Pallet
1. Prologue

**EPILOGUE**

PalletHigh school is a considerable small school as compared to the other high school. But being students of small school doesn't mean their dreams are small or they can't dream big. For the instance Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is the famous of the guys in school he excels at studies even sports i.e. soccer & basketball & he dreams even bigger he dreams to be the very best in everything he does due to a certain promise to a certain individual whom he consider the closest to him or thought so.

ASH'S POV:

I am Ash ketchum 15 years old Raven haired boy living with his mother in a small town name pallet. My mother owns a small restaurant in the town from which she is able to pay the expenses for both of us.

Sunday night watching the stars through my window thinking why my father even left us ? This question always haunts me & gave me sleepless nights but i am done with it I don't even care anymore I don't even remember her face. Guess i should sleep now tommorow is school anyway & i hate to be late.

NEXT MORNING

Delia- i had cooked breakfast ashy come down & eat it otherwise it'll get cold.

Ash- what's in breakfast mom?(from his room)

Delia - its your favorite honey as usual pancakes.

Ash- i am coming just now.

Delia- Now your a grown-up my son you just need to find yourself a girlfriend.

Ash- (as he joins the table) Mom how many times I had told you i don't anyone to be my girlfriend. If there will be any it will be special one

Delia- Aww my kid have some high hopes & still you remember the girl from your summer camp?

Ash- how can i mom? The more i try the more i get flustterate.

Delia- she might have forgot you my son. Its been 9 years now.

Ash- Mom do you really want me to miss the school ? Because you know its hard for me.

Now i am going. Bubye (with that he left)

Delia- Have a nice day honey.

Delia's Pov

Ashy why don't you understand some things aren't possible & dragging yourself for those so long will hurt ultimately.

ASH's Pov:

Mom doesn't understand but still way to go school. (Someone comes from back & tries to hit him.)

Flashback 9 years back at Prof. Oaks summer camp

Ash was wandering in the forest near the camping area because of finding something interesting but unfortunately nothing he could find interesting.

So he sit down under a tree playing with a wooden branch until he heard a scream nearby He stand up & ran in the direction of the scream only to find a girl with a straw hat screaming when he went close he can observe that she had a knee injury & she was crying over it.

Ash- Hey why are you crying?

? - I tripped & hurt my knee

Ash- Are you on professor ook's summer camp?

?- No, i came here with my mother on vacations.

Ash- ohhk let me help you & you'll be good in no time.

? - I can't even stand.

Ash- Don't give up until it's over

Ash gives his hand to her for some support when she reached out with her own. He could only stare at the blue sapphire eyes of the girl like its reaching out to him and then he pull her with some force that they eventually ended in a half hug.

Ash- lets get out of the forest so to treat your injury.

?- Thanks & btw my name is Serena.

Ash- Oh nice name serena my name's Ash.

Serena - i am here for around 2 weeks in pallet will you come to play by house.

Ash- sure but i am attending a summer camp so i will be probably there for whole day.

Serena- oh so bad well thank you ash for your help.

Ash- Blushes & scratches the back of his head & says well its nothing. Well this is the camping area & nurse joy is available here she will be happy to check up on your injury.

Serena- oh thank you ash but i gotta go mom must be panicking & its bad when it comes to this.

Ash waves bye to serena & watch her go to the direction of her home. He watch her honey blonde hair swinging in the air as she walk.

Flashback ends.

Ash- Gary i know what are you thinking. Back off now i am not in a mood for pranks. (Before even it hits)

Gary- how the hell you it is me Ashy boy.

You are getting smarter day by day like i am rubbing off you.

Ash - i already know you well. If you would have the one rubbing on me then people would've named me dumbass rather than smartass.

Gary- well ashy boy lets see at lunch who's dumb or smart.

Ash- Gare bare lets go to school.

At school Ash & Gary are both popular students of school & both are best of friends.

As soon as they entered the school they are greeted by the other students, greeting everyone they made their way to their class.

In the class

Gary- Ashy Boy u know that selectors from the topmost high school of Kalos are coming tommorow in our school for the purpose of selection of some students for scholarship & admission.

Ash- Really, good to hear

Gary- why? Already bored from the girls here u ashy boy?

Ash- well shut up gary there are also other things besides girls.

Gary- Like what?

Ash - U know the scope of learning & achieving my dreams in this school is restricted so well here's my chance.

Gary- Best of Luck ashy boy for the second position.

Ash- Cocky aren't you? Well everyone knows who's gonna nail it.

Teacher Arrives Along with Headmaster Prof Oak

Prof Oak- well important announcement for students who wanna apply for other universities.

Kalos High School is offering Full scholarship for students who deserves as tommorow delegates from their universities will arrive here & will conduct some tests for the interested ones.

Kalos High school is one of most renowned high schools in the world present time & this is a huge opportunity so those interested be ready because if selected there life will be changing. (Speaking eyeing a Raven Haired boy in particular).

Well Speaking of Opportunities here's the one for our hero

Will this be the moment for young Ash Ketchum to his dream or not we will find out in next chapters. So Stay tuned


	2. Kalos High School

**Kalos High School**

Kalosos High School is the one of the best high Schools in the world for academics as well as sports. Here one of the most famous Students is Serena Yuovne 15 years old honey blonde hair who is the Most beautiful girl of the school known as Kalos Queen for Kalos High as she is famous for being the daughter of Grace Yuovne the Horse Racing champion. Being rich she has nothing to worry.

Along within her squad is Dawn Berlitz her best friend who is the other famous pillar of the Kalos High as she is quite the catch as her blue hair & her bubbly nature is what makes her really friendly not to mention she is quite beautiful too.

Together Serena & Dawn had competed in various beauty contests & won all of them.

Calem Xavier is also one of the most famous student of the Kalos High due to the fact that he is the Captain & Star player of Soccer team of Kalos High and also the boyfriend of Serena Yvovne. Serena & Calem were best of friends since childhood. but being famous Star player of the Team led to him being Arrogant.

PAUL Shinji is also very famous for being vice captain of the team & also for the beat of friends with Calem Xavier & also the Boyfriend of Dawn Berlitz.

Drew is also a star Basketball Player of the Kalos High and also the Captain of the Basketball team of Kalos High. He is also dating famous cheerleader May Maple

May- Friends with Serena & Dawn & the Hot cheerleader type dating Drew for the last Couple of years.

Other Part of Kalos High

Prof Sycamore (Headmaster) in a meeting along with Diantha ( Trustee & Kalos superstar)

Sycamore- Information is that in our Scholarship program we had admitted & still admitting students from other High schools which got high potential and admission is also open for the deserving candidates and not for anyone

Diantha Carnet- Well professor its good to know image of our Kalos high is in such potential hands.

Professor- Thanks Diantha i appreciate these kind words.

Diantha - well professor as per the data of admissions up to date i am still not able to point out some potential stars you know. These some students are good at sports or academics but not a single catches my eye.

Professor - I know what you mean Diantha but let me assure you the scheme is still in progress and some wonderful students yet to be admitted. Who knows there may be more than one.

Diantha- well professor not if you mind i will also want to be part of a selection team and want to know what you exactly mean by that. Being one of the trustee i should monitor the selection processes.

Professor- well alright tomorrow Professor Grant along with Remo & Wulfric are off to Kanto for Pallet High School maybe you should Consider it. We heard of there some students with unlimited potential.

Diantha- Pallet High ? Are you kidding me professor ? Its is one of the smallest High Schools in the world. What talent should be there ?

Professor- well Diantha for that you need to go there & observe that's all what we can do.

Diantha- well you are sending Both soccer coach & basketball coach along with Remo so there must be some Sports players.

Professor- well it should kill your interest if i tell you everything now.

Diantha - well then its tommorow.

Diantha's Pov:

Well if Professor is so much intrigued with this school i need to find out that my self.

Sycamore with Wulfric & Grant in his office

Sycamore: well Grant & Wulfric you two will be off to Pallet High in Kanto tommorow along with Remo & Diantha.

Grant: wait, you are saying that Diantha herself is going? Means for this small school whats in this school so important?

Wulfric: well he read my mind professor tell me ?

Sycamore : well for diantha she want to observe our selection process & for pallet High there are some surprises for you all.

Grant: what do you mean by surprises ? There's not a proper soccer & basketball Coach in the Pallet High so there's no need for us to be there.

Sycamore- well what do you know Grant There is some talent & i had watched some of the videos & some untamed potential you just need to tame. And both Grant & Wulfric Thank me later.

Grant- well if you are so sure of that then we need to see.

Wulfric- well professor you just excited the hell outta me. Tell me some more i need to know.

Sycamore- well there are 2 students from what i see.

Grant- well 2 students one for basketball & one for soccer ?

Sycamore- correction grant one for Basketball & Two for soccer & they are pretty good at academics also.

Grant- Are you sure professor i don't think there is anyone who plays the two sports exceptionally well.

Wulfric- well Grant we need to see if this is the case.

Sycamore: well you know a week after now summer breaks are on for two months you know well.

Grant: well we know but what are you getting at?

Sycamore- well i know these two will be selected all i want from you to is to train two of them personally so they can be ready at the tournament for surprising everyone.

Grant- well professor if you think it's worth it we'll give our best.

Sycamore: well for your information one of these is the brother of Blue & Green Oak of Kanto High you know.

Wulfric: you mean the Kanto High school's basketball star Green ?

Grant- soccer star Blue ,? Well that explains it must be an Oak in both Soccer & Basketball.

Sycamore- so much assumptions well that you need to see. For now you are off and one more thing keep this confidential till tournament i want this to be a big surprise.

Sycamore's Pov:

well from what i had seen they will get a shock along side Diantha.

Stay tuned for further updates and then to Pallet again


	3. Selection in Pallet High Part 1

AT Pallet High

After the announcement of Professor Oak

Ash: I am totally pshyced.

Gary: why wouldn't you be ?

Ash: well with that why don't we practice soccer after lecture. I am sure they will be interested in sports also.

Gary: well it has been better if we should be training with Blue & Green its so much fun.

Ash: well gary you are right but we need to focus on selection tomorrow.

Gary: well you are right lets go after this lecture.

Announcement Gary Oak & Ash Ketchum to be in Principal's office Now.

Ash: well that's our cue lets get moving.

Gary: Okay Ashy Boy

In the Principal's Office

Oak- Well Come in Both Gary & Ash. I hope you heard of Kalos high selection?

Ash: Very well professor i am totally pshyced & can't wait for tommorow.

Gary: well cool down Ashy boy its just the day after tomorrow.

Ash: I know gary

Oak: well there's the chance for you two to Grab & Ash don't forget they are also offering scholarship so its good for you actually too.

Ash: well professor i know but I don't know what standards they had set for that.

Oak: Don't worry for that just give your best shot you two & leave the rest & now you two are off for lectures & practice your sports because its also part of selection & tomorrow there will be surprise for all the students.

Gary: okay gramps we gotta train & keep moving i know they will not be able to resist me.

Ash: well gary keep moving now okay thanks professor.

Oak's pov:

Well sycamore is sure these two will be selected but lets not be over confident because Diantha is also coming along with selection team.

At Dinner Ketchum Residence

Delia: Ash Honey dinner is ready come now.

Ash: coming mom. ( then he walks downstairs)

Delia: well ash is your homework done?

Ash: yeah mom well today both me & gary got an off from lectures for training for soccer & basketball.

Delia: well that's good to know but may i know why?

Ash: well actually there's gonna be selection for students for Kaloa high school tomorrow so for that.

Delia- well you should've told me beforehand that you're preparing for Kalos High. But you know its very Costly?

Ash: well mom they are also offering full scholarship for students so that's why i trying.

Delia: well that's a relief i am sure you're gonna selected & professor oak also know that so that's why they gave you day off.

Ash: okay mom i am finished off to my room now tommorow gonna be a hectic day. Good night mom.

Delia- well Good night honey.

Meanwhile with the selection Committee on Kalos airport

Remo, wulfric & Grant along with Diantha in her personal jet for the flight to Pallet in Kanto

Remo: well No offence Diantha but i think there was no need for you to come for small school for pallet High.

Diantha: well as a trustee i need to verify the selection process of our school.

Remo: Then be our guest Diantha i don't think there will be any student who will catch your eye.

Diantha: well from the Language of sycamore he was sure that there might be some one.

Grant: well Diantha is right but professor sycamore was quite sure of that.

Wulfric- well its quite odd for sycamore i hadn't seen him like this ever.

Diantha- well what do we know other than to trust professor's instinct. If he's sure about that then there must be someone.

Grant: well not one actually two. What he's told us.

Diantha- he actually told you something well i want to know.

Grant: well he asked us to train the two students for summer break because he was quite sure that they will be selected.

Diantha: well that's new he already had plans.

Grant: well he also said that he want to keep them as surprises and will reveal them in actual tournament.

Diantha- well professor sycamore is quite ahead of us. Then what we need to do is lets go & see what he wants us to.

Remo- well these students then should also need to excel in study if they aim for scholarship.

Diantha's Pov: well professor has got planned everything then i also need to see what he plans on doing.

At Pallet High Next Morning

Prof. Oak- well the Team from Kalos high must be arriving here soon. So keep checking all the facilities are in working condition.

Giovanni- yes sir i had already accounted that & everything's fine. Now i must check the data for sports team for them to see.

Oak- okay then see you & lets complete the the incomplete task.

With Gary & Ash on way to school.

Gary- Hey ashy boy sleep well?

Ash- well i was totally pshyced so you can't blame me.

Gary- i already knew that coz same was with me. Lets get going don't want to be late for selection day.

At the school pallet high

Diantha- At last we are here now.

Wulfric- Blame professor sycamore for making us restless.

Diantha- well now shut the assumptions can we ? Focus on the selection you all.

(Walks out of the car to be greeted by Prof. Oak)

Oak- welcome Diantha & everyone else let me introduce myself i am Headmaster of the facility Professor samuel Oak.

Diantha- pleased to meet you professor. Did you know i was coming along?

Oak- well sycamore informed me at the last minute well. Pleasure to have you all here. Please come inside from that we can start your selection process.

Diantha- well along side me is professor Remo for academics selection & Grant & wulfric for sports.

Oak- welcome now have a seat this is the conference room. Now we must get started first we go through academics.

(Calls to Giovanni for academic records)

Diantha- well according to sycamore we are here for some surprise are we ?

Oak- well surprises are to surprise people not to tell, it will kill the excitement. Well professor Remo these are records for academic data for students for past 3-4 years.

Remo- well lemme have a look. Hmmm 3-4 students in academics looks like nerds well perfect scores.

Oak- well don't assume things.

Remo- well but sorry academic distinction itself only isn't the eligibility for full scholarship you know professor Oak?

Oak- I know very well just wait for the data of sports students. Well for now we shall see some videos of matches of our soccer & basketball team shall we ?

Diantha- why not?

Grant- well sycamore told us about your grandson professor we can't believe he is exceptional in soccer & football both. But we both need to see.

Oak- well he told you that by himself?

Diantha- wait you're saying a student with both sports ? Basketball & soccer? And don't only he plays he plays exceptional?

Grant- well he doesn't told us that he just say there is grandson of Yours & one student playing both sports. So it sums up that it must be him. Brother of blue oak & Green Oak of Kanto High.

Oak- Chuckles well sorry to disappoint you all but my grandson only plays soccer.

Grant- What? Are you serious ?

Diantha- Grant don't assume things and take them as they come. Sorry professor Oak but continue with the videos.

Oak- very well & thats the treat

(After playing the videos for soccer)

Grant- Man the kid who attempted the round Kick was awesome along with Your grandson.

Diantha- well that was good along with his sneaks and passes.

Grant- Flip kick was best & the best part was the kid he doesn't even sweat after the match he's got stamina.

Oak- very well Grant that shows you're the coach he does this all day he's very determined. Well lets see now the basketball match.

(After basketball videos)

Wulfric- the single kid scored more than half of the points for your school. That explains its a team game & single player can't help.

Diantha- well he was good all he need is polishing.

Oak: he is the captain of the team for pallet high for both soccer & basketball what can you expect.

Grant: what he is the captain? The raven haired boy?

Remo: well sorry to interrupt everyone but there are 4 candidates that meet my eye in academics

1\. Ash Ketchum

2\. Gary Oak

3\. Ritchie

4\. Tracy sketchit

Students with highest marks. From last 3-4 years.

Diantha: well Gary Oak is sorted No. 2 in studies & soccer as well i guess.

But the other kid I don't think he's in the list.

Oak: well he just tops the list he's Ash Ketchum.

Diantha: so you're saying he is No. 1 in what he does ?

Oak: what it's what we saw doesn't it?

Grant: well he was pretty good with his timing in soccer but just some polishing & he'll be better.

Wulfric: same in basketball.

Diantha: well i plan on meeting this ketchum & Gary Oak tomorrow & then will see what we saw on projector. Then we will finalize our decision.

Oak- As you say i had arranged your stay in my mansion so shall we?

Diantha: Well then get moving

Diantha's Pov:

Well sycamore was right these two kids are better than we expected. Especially the Ash Ketchum

Stay tuned for another part...


	4. Selection in Pallet High Part 2

At the Mansion

Diantha: well these kids didn't catch the eye of other schools?

Oak- well in simple words i think Ash will get dream come true in Kalos High because i know its faculty if you say sycamore & i very friends since long.

Diantha- which dream?

Oak- well its actually funny but he wants to be the very best you know you can in his eyes.

Diantha: well some dream.

Oak: well he's like a family to me after all its very difficult for a single mother to raise a child.

Diantha: now you mention it what's his family background.

Oak: well his mother Delia never talk too much about it but her husband left her when she was pregnant with Ash. And now she is raising all alone but she's a wonderful cook she owns a little restaurant here.

Diantha: well that explains his dreams

Grant: well if those two are selected then they had to be in kalos in a week.

Oak: isn't there summer breaks? They can join after the breaks ?

Diantha: well sycamore proposed that Grant & wulfric will train both Ash & gary personally if they're selected for the tournaments.

Oak: well he told me that kalos high is in need of soccer & basketball player's not winning the championship in last 3-4 years.

Grant: well actually we have a proper team but 1-2 players can make a difference.

Wulfric: yeah grant's correct. In basketball we have drew & brock our star players but we need a captain to lead them.

Grant: well in soccer we got Calem & Paul our star players with Trip & saywer but captaincy changes a player & his mind.

Diantha: well it can't be handled by anyone.

Oak: well you have two months to train them who knows you can get more than you expected..

Grant: No offence professor But your school had no proper coach then how they train.

Oak: well now you mention it i had contacts two of my grandson are star players you know & You know Lance ?

Grant: Lance from the Dragons? Who doesn't know him he is the star player of soccer.

Oak: well he trained Ash by himself for some time because he saw the untamed potential in him. He usually come to the restaurant owned by her mother.

Diantha: well now we know but basketball?

Oak: well Green & Ash used to play along side they're both like brothers so you can say he just got better & better by his determination. I will not be surprised if he outclass Green.

Diantha: well that answers our our questions. Now lets sleep today's gonna be a tidy day as well. Good night professor.

Oak: well good night all. See you in the morning.

At Pallet High Next Morning

Announcement all students must gather at the assembly hall.

In assembly hall

Professor Oak: well as we all know Kalos High school' s selection. Let me introduce you all to one of the trustee's of Kalos High.

One and only Diantha Carnet.

(Murmurs spread across the assembly)

Diantha: Thanks professor for your kind words now let me share a few words. First opportunities doesn't knock twice on anyone's door so make sure to grab it at 1st instance.(eyeing Ash throughout the speech)

Oak- now thats settled students off to class and sports students off to ground now.

With Gary & Ash

Ash: well i didn't knew about diantha Carnet being trustee

Gary- well ashy boy what do you know its just the beginning.

After the announcement

Gary- I am pumped up ashy boy. Lets move to the ground.

Ash- just in case i didn't knew that gary.

At the ground

Ook- well these are soccer & basketball coach from Kalos high Grant & Wulfric. Just follow their leads.

Grant- thanks professor now leave it to us.

Alright students can you hear me loud and clear?

Students- yes sir

Grant- Then start off with 10 laps of the ground. Students after finishing 10 Laps must join wulfric for basketball & me for soccer in the respective ground area. Understand?

Students- Understand sir

After 30 minutes

Gary- well sir i made it.

Grant- well good to see but i thought ketchum is fastest.

Gary- well he is in basketball court before me.

Grant- well that sums up. Okay gary start with your scoring shots. Lemme see hows your aim.

Gary- well now you ask it

After 5 minutes of time

Grant- well that was impressive but needs polishing. From your stance to your speed it can increase a bit.

Gary- well if you think so then maybe.

Grant- well now everyone's here except ash Gary i want you to pick pick one team and i will pick another for a mock match.

On basketball Court

Ash- I am done sir.

Wulfric- well you need some time to catch your breath?

Ash- well no need sir i am used to this.

Wulfric- impressive since you are 1st one their lets have one on one.

Ash- well lets start then its gonna be fun.

After 10 minutes

Wulfric- well that was good practice. There are some pointers

1\. Dribbling is good

2\. While you aim your stance is band

3\. Your jump can be improved. Otherwise all set.

Ash- well good to know sir i don't really sucks as per kalos standard

Wulfric- chuckles well for that we need the dictionary to check what sucks mean.

Ash- well sir if you don't mind i think i must go to the soccer ground. There seems to start a match & i don't want to miss out.

Wulfric- chuckles what that actually sucks two games okay you must go now.

Ash- well coach its also the fun.

At the soccer ground.

Grant- well that sums up the teams okay gary strategize you got 5 minutes.

Gary- well okay sir.

Ash- well sir i am here so which team i am in?

Gary- well ashy boy mind being the water boy? Chuckles

Ash- Well gary if you'll assist me i will for sure. Chuckles

Grant- well if you are finished Gary has got a team & you'll lead the other. 5 minutes strategize now then start. Understood?

After 45 minutes

Grant- well thats enough

Now some pointers

Gary listen

1\. Stop panicking while playing.

2\. Good strategy.

3\. Its a team game not single player video game.

Ketchum now you

1\. Keep up the speed.

2\. Reaction time can be improved

Well off now all of you

Ash- well sir 1 more game is possible?

Grant- well save it for kalos ketchum.

In the stands after Running

Diantha- well ash got some speed he finished his lap way ahead from others. And not even break a sweat.

Oak- well its just not surprising anymore.

Diantha- well lets observe.

After that practice in stands

Grant- well Diantha those kids are good.

Wulfric- well 10 minutes with him i can tell you just some work in breaks & he'll be good to go.

Diantha- well that sums up. Remo please opt the two for Complete scholarship from next week.

Remo- its will be done.

Diantha- well professor Oak Congratulations for your Grandson & Ash Ketchum they both are selected for Full scholarship & the data for other students will be shared shortly.

Oak- well thats good to hear diantha.

Diantha- well thats good for us exactly. Now we must be going & we'll send their ticket's and passes within 3 days time.

Oak- well nice seeing you all here say hello to sycamore for me.

Diantha- will do for sure. Thanks for your hospitality.

In the Flight to Kalos afterwards

Diantha- well that was neat now back to kalos.

Grant- well we actually got untamed potential i am psyched to train them.

Diantha- well that shows the looks on your he said at last in ground the moment i saw some surprise expressions on your faces?

Grant: you mean ketchum? Well he asked for just another match. Chuckles

Diantha: well he's gonna drains your energy while training for sure. Chuckles

Best of luck with it both of you.

Grant- well as per sycamore data of both of them is not to be shared. We need to train secretively in summer breaks

Wulfric: yeah i remember some surprise

Diantha: now i think this will be great.

In pallet High

In professor Oak's Cabin

Oak- well Ash & Gary Congratulations to both of you.

Gary- well gramps when to leave ? After summer break?

Ash- well what about scholarship?

Oak- well that's some bad news about the scholarship

Ash- well then happy for you Gary.

Oak- well the news is both of you got complete scholarship. Chuckles now and you both need to leave after this weekend.

Gary- well gramps you that was hilarious. For one minute i almost thought ashy boy will be saved from me.

Ash- well that's good now you'll be the unsafe one.

Gary- well Kalos is a region of love & Girls here i come

Ash- well kalos is for a treat. But professor why this weekend ? Aren't their summer breaks?

Oak- well there are but the fact is there two months you two will be training for sports. Under the respective coaches personally.

Ash- well that's some another good news

I can't wait now

 **Well here sums this chapter**

 **Give reviews & suggestions & stay tuned.**


	5. Ending Before Beginning

**After the Announcement in Pallet Town**

Ash- mom I'm Home.

Delia- Ash Ketchum what's with the selection?

Ash- Mom i & Gary both nailed it, we got Complete scholarships.

Delia- That's some good news, My baby boy is growing up.

Ash- Mom, don't embarrass me. Btw we will going to kalos by this weekend.

Delia- aren't there summer breaks in Kalos High?

Ash- well mom they want to train both me & Gary in summers.

Delia- well that's good now complete your school work & than come for dinner.

 **Meanwhile in Kalos High**

Serena- This week & we are off for summer breaks

Dawn- well i am going to sinnoh with my mom.

Serena- No fare what i am gonna do without you.(Huffing)

Dawn- well go on dates you got your boyfriend. (Winking)

Serena- well he will be training for soccer you know not much time for me.

Dawn- yeah i know but still you got him.

Serena- Dawn seriously i am gonna miss you.

Dawn- well me too. But i am also excited you know there's gonna be lots of new students after summer breaks.

Serena- but what's the point? We are already taken, aren't we?

Dawn- well yes but what do you know kalos queen may have another prince. (Winking)

Serena- swear to god i am gonna kill you.

Calem- Hey babe what's the commotion? (Comes as he kisses Serena on the cheek)

Serena- Nothing just girl stuff.

Dawn- yeah just girl stuff.

Paul- Troublemaker what about a date tommorow night dinner? Before you Go to sinnoh.

Dawn- well that's a good idea, pick me up by 6 pm.

Calem- what about you babe?

Serena- what about me?

Calem- a date tommorow? Sounds good?

Serena- well it sounds good to me. Be on time.

 **In the Office Section**

Diantha- sycamore you just kept these two students to yourself?

Sycamore- i just wanted to be sure that it actually is what catches my eye.

Diantha- well send their tickets immediately so they can be there within the weekend

Sycamore- well so i think you just observed what i did?

Diantha- what professor?

Sycamore- well the determination in their eyes said that all.

Diantha- well yes & no. One is determined enough & another don't want to left behind him so that him keep going.

Sycamore- well that's new to me so that said the deeds will be done by tommorow.

 **Last Day of summer Break at Kalos High**

Serena- when are you going to sinnoh?

Dawn- well tomorrow.

Serena- well i am also going for alola with mom.

Dawn- well that's some plan. Enjoy urself & don't miss calem. (Laughing)

Serena- I am just gonna kill you.

Dawn- well last day before exams so why don't we keep going. After all we gonna see each other after 2 months.

Serena- well this time i agree with you.

May- hey dawn & serena.

Serena- Hey May long time no see.

Dawn- Hey may looking beautiful.

May- well thank you. It's just busy with cheer leading you know competition & tournaments starting after breaks.

Dawn- From breaks i remember what are you doing in summer breaks?

May- well i am going to Hoenn to see my family & you two?

Serena- well i am going alola & dawn is going to sinnoh.

May- well thats great. but i just warn you two Keep an eye on your boyfriend's there are lots of girls waiting for the move.

Dawn- well that's something to discuss.

Serena- well nothing new but i trust calem & you must trust Paul.

Dawn- i trust him but you never knows.

May: well these two cheerleaders are there Ursula & Miette beware of them.

Dawn- Well thanks may.

 **At Pallet High**

Ash- last day of our School in Pallet i gonna miss being here.

Gary- me too ashy boy.

Ash- tommorow we'll leave for Kalos and i am totally pshyced can't wait.

Gary- well what's new we're going to watch each other's back.

Ash- For sure but don't get going into unnecessary fights.

Gary- well lets meets gramps before we head home.

Ash- you just copied the words out of my mouth.

 **At Oak's Cabin**

Oak- well comin both of you. Nice to see you both once again. And how's your preparation going ? Is Delia well?

Ash- well professor she's happy for me & yeah i am totally pshyced for kalos.

Gary- well ashy boy calm down.

Oak- chuckles well as expected. Both of you make Pallet High Proud.

Ash- Thanks for everything professor.

Oak- well no need my child just make sure you do your best in Kalos & make all of us proud.

You know Delia & Me will be the Happiest person then.

Gary- well Gramps what's about me? Don't say you forget me.

Oak- well gary i am proud of you too & how can i forget you. You two are just like my boys. Well you both just go & prepare yourselves tomorrow morning is your flight.

Ash- Bye professor.

Gary- Bye Gramps.

 **Next Morning Ash's house**

Delia- Ash come downstairs otherwise you're gonna miss your flight.

Ash- Coming Mom wait a sec. ( Comes downstairs with his bags)

Delia- wow my son is growing up. Make me proud honey, infact made whole Pallet town proud.

Ash- Mom that's what i am going to do just wait & watch & i am gonna be the very best.

Delia- well your dream is something.

Ash- Mom, lets go now i think professor oak will be there waiting by now.

Delia- keep moving then.

 **At the Airport**.

Delia- ash well take good care honey and gary take good care of him.

Gary- don't worry Delia i will be watching his back.

Ash- well its new i think i should be watching yours for all the fights you start for girls.

Oak- well there's you flight & go both of you take care of each other.

Ash- Bye mom bye professor.

Gary- Bye Gramps & Delia

Ash: (Running & fist pumping) Kalos here i Come.

Gary- Grow up dude.

Ash- well bye Kanto region & there we come Kalos.

 _ **There Ends Kanto part...**_

 _ **Give some reviews & stay tuned...**_


	6. New Beginnings

**Kalos Airport**

Ash- yeah Kalos High here we come.

Gary- chuckles.

Ash- what Gary?

Gary- Nothing ashy boy just wondering who'll be picking us up.

Grant- Hey Ash & Gary..

Ash- Hey Coach wassup?

Gary- we was just wondering who'll show up & there you are.

Grant- well No one knows about your arrival here so professor sycamore personally sent me.

Ash- Professor Sycamore? Who?

Grant- Headmaster or principal whatever you can say.

Ash- ohhk so well where to now? I am all psyched.

Gary- calm down ashy boy we just arrived there and you just want to practice

Grant- well that we can help actually let's get moving to school premises. Even summer breaks are on sycamore is still there.

Ash- now let's get moving.

 **At the Kalos High**

Ash- wow this is something.

Gary- Now you tell me ashy boy. Hadn't you googled Kalos High? All data is on google

Like there academics & sports everything.

Ash- Now you mentioned it i was pretty much excited that i didn't thought about it.

Grant- well now leave your stuff in the car & let's meet Professor sycamore.

 **Sycamore's Cabin**

Grant- professor we're here.

Professor- Come in please. Pleasure to meet you both in person Ash & Gary.

Ash- Same here professor.

Gary- yeah professor. So where are we boarding?

Sycamore- well you're in a hurry aren't you both?

Ash- Well i am already psyched to be a part of new school, Making new friends, meeting new people & at last but not the least reaching new heights.

Gary- Calm down ashy boy, i am also excited but we got all the time we have.

Ash- yeah, excited for girls gary.

Sycamore- chuckles, well both of you will be staying with Grant for summer breaks as he'll coach you & prepare you for the upcoming championship.

Ash- lets get going then. New techniques to practice.

Grant- how about a quick tour of the school, its empty but you'll love it.

Gary- That's something to see but aren't there any girls to accompany, i mean it would be more exciting then.

Ash- Gary & his flirt phobia.

Grant- sorry to disappoint you but now its all we got now.

Ash- Well where's coach wulfric ? I mean i was hoping for another 1v1 match.

Sycamore- well he'll be there from time to time for your coaching ash.

Ash- can we train with the team here at least?

Sycamore- well sorry to disappoint but everyone's on summer breaks now and it's also my idea to kept to both as surprise because the less other teams expect you the better it will.

Gary- sounds like a plan

Ash- then we must leave i am hungry now.

Sycamore- okay you two we'll again meet now you must go.

Grant- okay professor we'll take your leave.

After the tour of the school Grant led both teens alongside himself to his home.

 **Grant's home**

Ash- are we living here?

Grant- well atleast for 2 months i guess.

Ash- This place is nice. Atleast i will not miss home.

Gary- yeah good for you but actually this place seems nice.

Grant- Good, you liked this. Well now i am preparing dinner & there is this guest room straight here. You both will be sharing it. Relax for sometime then i will call you when dinner is ready. Sounds good?

Ash- sounds good to me.

Gary- me too. Ashy boy you should tell grant that he must prepare dinner for a dozen people because you yourself will eat as much as 10 people.

Ash- very funny gary. Its not my problem that my appetite is as big as your mouth.

Grant- well now i know let me do my work & move on.

 **In the room**

Ash- Gary do you think Kalos High will play an important role in achieving our goals?

Gary- Ashy boy thinking ahead of time? Go with the flow everything's gonna be sorted at least 1st let that start. Maybe you'll meet that girl here, who knows.

Ash- Gary, shut up & btw maybe tonight we have nothing to do so we should ask somethings from grant about here, what you think?

Gary- well that's something to kill time i will be happy to do.

Knock knock... ash Gary dinner is ready Grant said from over the door.

 **After dinner**

Ash- Coach when we'll start training?

Grant- we'll tommorow sounds good? Early morning

Gary- now that's settled so what now?

Ash- well Coach we were thinking if you can tell us something about Kalos High we are interested.

Grant- As you Both know Kalos High is one of the well reputed & renowned High schools of the world. So we are Good at academics & sports as well.

I don't think you know every tear a interschool tournament for championship takes place. both basketball & soccer teams are great of Kalos High but we unable to win it from 3-4 years back. So there you both will play a role & till then no one knows you play.

Ash- well that's some plan i am ok with it. But Gary he will suck you know not able to show off his soccer skills to girls.

Gary- now you said that it's true. But i will try to manage unless someone challenge me.

Grant- then you'll need to stay away from the Captain calem xavier.

Ash- is he good?

Grant- yes, quite good if you ask.

Ash- then settled train hard be the best. Coach 5am suits you ?

Grant- chuckles well its good & wulfric will also be there for basketball so its fine Mr wanna be best.

Gary- Chuckles that was something but if he's good we're better. Maybe i should go for captaincy because girls like captain figures.

Ash- That explains the situation in Pallet town i guess.

Grant- Gary is quite right if you think of it Kalos queen is dating calem.

Ash- queen? What is that ?

Grant- here in Kalos perfermances for title of Kalos queen are held & the winner is given the title.

Gary- I see so calem watch out because here i come.

Ash- Gary aren't you forgetting something?

Gary- what?

Ash- i am also there in kalos & will join same team.

Gary- No fare ashy boy, Don't say you're again going for captaincy in basketball & soccer.

Ash- Not now maybe sometime later who knows. (As he whistles)

Grant- there goes the competition.

Now you both go to sleep. Tommorow gonna be a tidy day so good night. If anything is needed tell me don't hesitate.

Gary & Ash- Gud night coach.

 **Grant's Pov** :

Training them is gonna be fun & i think hectic also. But i think there will be complete change in teams.

 _Please review the Chapter & stay tuned for updates_...


	7. Summer Breaks

**During the Summer break**

Diantha- 1 months over hows the progress ?

Grant- well its not as we expected.

Diantha- what? I expected more from them & even you.

Sycamore- well i myself is disappointed.

Grant- well i was saying its better than we expected. (Giggles)

Diantha- Grant swear i was going to kill you but the matter of fact that their 1 months training is pending has saved you alone.

Sycamore- well that was unexpected. Wulfric what do you say?

Wulfric- I can only say professor that i want my salary hike do you know how difficult to train a single student is & his never ending stamina.

Grant- well that i agree with wulfric. Even if he wakes midnight he starts training no matter whats the time.

Sycamore- That i was well informed of nothing surprising.

Grant & wulfric- what?

Sycamore- well professor Oak told me about being the best dream.

Grant- well doesn't he tell you about his grandsons dream of being a captain to impress girls?

Sycamore & Diantha Chuckles

Diantha- well thats something new. Now back to topic train them to their capability & keep your mouth shut till tournament.

Sycamore- Now leave resume your training schedule & keep us updated.

Sycamore- So Diantha you seemed to be worked up since those two arrive here.

Diantha- who can be when you know someone there want to be the best & you can be bested. (Chuckles)

Sycamore- well some dream & working hard for the dream.

 **At Grant's House**

Ash- gary do you think being the captain you can attract more girls?

Gary- ashy boy i don't think so i know so.

Ash- Okay but that means you have to outclass the Current captain you know?

Gary- yeah i know & i will just wait & watch.

Ash- what about me being the captain?

Gary- chill ashy boy and anyway you doesn't need captaincy because you still think about the girl with honey blonde hair.

Ash- well shut up gary & let me focus

Gary- what her name was sabrina?

Ash- shut the fuck up gary.

Gary- oh i remember serena it was.

Ash- i am going to train for basketball.

 _(As he walks outside Grant & wulfric comes in)_

Grant- what happen to ash gary?

Gary- Nothing just remembered her long lost love.

Grant- well Gary shall we shift our gears for the training ?

Gary- that's what i like to hear.

 **At last day of summer breaks**

Grant- your training was very good.

Wulfric- Ash your basketball training was also good.

Ash- well i enjoyed a lot. Now the real fun begins.

Gary- Ashy boy calm down. There are still many days for tournaments so no need to be excited..

Ash- well school begins so we can study atleast. And now we had to shift to dorm?

Grant- yeah your stuff will be shifted to your dorm just keep it packed.

Ash- Awesome Kalos High here we come. but now lets train some more after all i don't think we can train with the team.

Grant- That's a point to consider but don't worry it can be managed.

 **While elsewhere**

Serena- yeah i just got back from alola yesterday dawn.

Dawn- I got two days prior to you and i was bored now we need to go shopping.

Serena- I am tired dawn & we can go on tomorrow after school you know.

Dawn- I thought you had a date with calem.

Serena- Now you said i think of it we never talked during the breaks. I guess he was so busy.

Dawn- what do you know maybe he got an affair.

Serena- Dawn you know na i trust him he is nothing like that.

Dawn- well i was kidding

Serena- so tomorrow 1st day after breaks. Any plans?

Dawn- yeah, check out new hot guys who enrolled.

Serena- Not so surprised. Dawn you got yourself a boyfriend.

Dawn- so i still can check out nothing wrong with it.

Serena- well about the tournament?only couple of weeks remaining you know?

Dawn- yeah maybe this time We will win.

Serena- well calem & paul are playing so they will.

Dawn- Nah i don't believe so still its gonna take a miracle.

Serena- yeah i knew. But still he's the best here he can do it.

Dawn- wait maybe someone new will join.

Serena- you don't like calem dawn?

Dawn- you know i don't like him he is not perfect for you. You deserve the best.

Serena- well Change the topic.

Dawn- well it was nice in sinnoh but how was your time in Alola?

Serena- Awesome its so much of a vacation place.

Dawn- well now i should go home. Tomorrow's school so meet you there serena.

Serena- Bye Dawn met you there & i know you're excited for tomorrow.

 _Thats for summer breaks i know its short_

 _Review it please & stay tuned_.


	8. Kalos High Here We Come

**Early Morning Grant's House**

Ash- Hurry up gary pack all of your then we also had to go for school.

Gary- i know ashy boy it will just take a minute.

Ash- Well 1st day of school & i just don't want to be late because of you.

Gary- Ashy Boy i am all done now lets go have some breakfast.

 **In the kitchen**

Grant- About time you come here. Breakfast is ready just one sec & there are some pancakes.

Ash- its delicious coach.

Gary- they surely are delicious, thanks coach.

Grant- Don't sweat it guys. Now hurry up & then we'll leave for school.

 **After 5 minutes**

Ash- everything checked coach we're ready to go.

Gary- all set coach.

Grant- lets move then.

 **Anywhere else in Kalos**

Grace- Breakfast is ready otherwise you'll be late for school.

Serena- Coming mom. (Arrives shortly)

Grace- Its Bacon & Eggs. Hurry up finish before Dawn arrives.

Serena- (After 5 minutes) done mom i am going see you later.

Dawn- About time you come i was just about to ring the door bell.

Serena- Morning Dawn.. Excited for today?

Dawn- If i say yes, it must be an understatement serena.

 **At Kalos High**

Ash- This is my 2nd tym here & still i got tranced by seeing how big this School is.

Gary- yup ashy boy its almost 3 times as big as pallet High.

Ash- well Too bad we can't practice here till yet.

Gary- Drop that topic & lets go now to grab our schedule of classes.

Ash- yeah ohkk.

Gary- well its good we came here before time now atleast we can spent sometime exploring school by ourselves.

 **Meanwhile in Kalos High**

Dawn- Hurry up serena i am so excited to meet everyone after a long time.

Serena- Calm down dawn i am also excited but that doesn't mean we have to rush things.

Dawn- Lets Go the ground i am sure everyone will be there & maybe we also meet some new students.

Serena- Yeah sure dawn.

 **At The Ground**

Calem & Paul were practicing for championship tournament along with other team members & Grant. (Team includes Calem, Paul, Trip, Kenny & Barry)

Dawn- Hey there's Calem & Paul serena practicing.

Serena- yeah (Waves Calem & Calem waves Back)

Dawn- He doesn't love you serena u know ?

Serena- what?

Dawn- Calem? He loves only your status of Kalos queen. Don't you check facebook or instagram?

Serena- yeah, i do. I know what you are saying his trips & status with Miette?

Dawn- yeah that's what i am saying.

Serena- They are just friends dawn nothing more. We also hang out with out friends you know.

Dawn- yeah you may be right now lets go to lockers.

 **Somewhere Else in Kalos High**

Ash- where the hell is this Room No. 219 for Maths class.

Gary- Let me ask someone. It's quite good that we got all the same classes ashy boy.

Ash- No so good for me.

 **In Maths Class**

Prof. Gurkinn- Alright Students Keep quite & Grab your seats & today we have 2 new students for our class & the best part is they both are on Scholarship.

Murmurs in the class ( _Dawn & Serena are in the same class also & seated together)_

?- May we come in sir?

Prof- are you the new students ?

?- yes sir.

Prof.- Then Come in & Introduce yourself.

?- My Name is Ash Ketchum & I recently transferred from Pallet High from Kanto & My goal is to become the very best.

Prof.- well what a goal, Impressive.

?- Hello everyone. Myself Gary Oak & i am also transferred from Pallet High from Kanto.

Prof.- well students welcome them & for info these two students were No. 1 in Pallet High in academics as per records. Is that right both of you?

Ash- yes sir, its right.

Prof.- we now take any seat you may like okay just no talking during lecture.

Gary- yes, sir. ( _They sat beside Dawn & serena on an empty desk)_

 **Ash's pov as he seated**

Watching a Girl with Honey blonde Hair & blue eyes. No! she can't be her, am i dreaming

She Can't be

First i will confirm then approach her.

During start of lecture with serena & Dawn

Serena- On Scholarship well they are gonna be nerds, what do you expect.

Dawn- They might be under sports scheme & handsome ones , who knows serena.

As Gary & Ash enters in class.

Dawn- OMG! OMG! Serena these are cute ones.

Serena- Not so cute ones Dawnie & you don't forget you still got your boyfriend.

Dawn- Still Look these both are quite handsome.

Serena- well academics scholarship as i said Dawn. These are nerds.

Dawn- Maybe, but they are cute too. What say should we introduce ourselves?

Serena- Nah, Dawn we are the popular students so they must introduce themselves to us.

Dawn- well, they are seated beside us serena.

Serena- shhhh quite Dawn, let me focus you know how much i understand math. Thats another fact that math doesn't understand me.

 **During the Lunch on their way to Cafeteria**

Ash- Well after so much time some classes to attend Now i am starved.

Gary- something new ashy boy? (Giggles) Now lets grab some lunch.

Ash- well lets go then.

As they were walking by cafeteria they were bumped by a group of boys (Soccer Team)

?- Hey, Can't you see we were going.

Ash- Sorry, but its your fault not us.w

? - Aren't you two new there in Kalos High?

Gary- we are so?

?- Cocky aren't you? Well for your info I am the soccer star of Kalos High 'Calem Xavier' Don't Mess with me it would be good for you.

Ash- well General principle is 'Watch where are you going' apply this principle on your game also maybe it'll improve :) Now gary lets grab some lunch. (Walk by)

Gary- ashy boy that was some advice to a soccer star.(Giggles)

Ash- Well atleast he got some chance to improve if he actually listens to me.

 _(With that they walk in line for Lunch)_

 **At another Table in Cafeteria**

Dawn- well that was some heated argument.

Serena- Yeah sure was but what the new kid thinks of himself. His 1st day & already against Calem. Well he's gonna suffer.

Dawn- actually he was right somehow & you serena overprotective of you boyfriend?

Serena- No, but well I don't think the argument ended, i mean its just the start.

Dawn Nodded.

 **Another place in Cafeteria**

Calem- (Angry) what these 2 new kids thinks of himself? Messing with the Calem. Well they gonna pay for sure. Not now but somehow.

Paul- wicked Calem. Leave them they are no match for us. You know ?

Calem- Match or no match paul no one messes with me.

 **Well 1st Day & a rivalry well stay tuned for more**

 **Please leave reviews.**

 **Thank you.**


	9. We Met Again

**After 2 -3 days**

Ash- Well classes are going great. Just our practice is not going well.

Gary- Calm ashy boy lets grab some lunch then we'll go to meet Prof. Sycamore.

Ash- yeah lets go i am starving.

 **At the Cafeteria**

Calem- Here they come paul let them grab lunch then we'll trip them

Paul- You are a devil (Laughing) . I feel so sorry for them.

Calem- Don't be. Trust me.

Paul- Are you sure our girlfriends might not like it.

Calem- Don't worry we can handle that like we always do, don't we?

Paul- yeah, Hey trip, Kenny & Barry come over here. Lets have some fun.

Trip- glad you invite us but mine telling us what's the plan?

 _(Paul explains the plan_ )

 **At a table in Cafeteria**

Serena- well what are they doing ? I don't think they skipping lunch.

Dawn- I think they gonna have some fun.

Serena- Oh no. The New students you know the debate happened right here?

Dawn- well yeah so i can see what's gonna happen.

Serena- well they will deserve this for sure. (Giggles)

Dawn- so much for supporting your boyfriend serena.

Serena- shut up dawn. let's eat & watch

 **With ash & Gary**

Ash- well at last we are in front of the huge line. Pheww so much for lunch.

Gary- Lets go sit somewhere.

As both were going calem trips ash as he stumbles & his tray of food slips & all the food is on the floor but he balanced himself & not fall.

At the same time Paul tries to trip Gary but gary over see it & stops in his track.

Calem- so much for watching while walking.( Laughs with the others)

Calem try to walk but gary trips him & now he falls face first on the dropped tray of Ash.

Paul glares at gary & then try to walk to Calem for help but then ash tripped him & now he also falls face first on the food dropped.

Ash- wow what a way for soccer team to skip line & have food their on way.

( _Laughs along with laughter from the cafeteria)_

Gary- well said. Some way to eat lunch. He is something else isn't he ashy boy.

Ash- well he is our soccer star what do you expect from him.

( _All the students were laughing Meanwhile Calem & Paul get up clean their face & Glares at both Gary & Ash)_

Calem- You! You! Both are gonna pay for this . (Walk away)

Ash- well we already paid for the lunch you tasted. (Laughs)

Gary- lets eat this then we can go to Prof. Sycamore.

Ash- yeah so much for lunch.

 **Meanwhile with serena & Dawn**

Dawn- well that was hilarious. So much for a prank.

Serena- Dawn those were our boyfriend's whom you are laughing at.

Dawn- so what? Still it was hilarious don't you think? Their plan backfired totally & humiliated themselves.

Serena- yeah, i got what you mean

Dawn- But those boys are something else don't you think?

Serena- Dawn i am going to calem to check on him.

Dawn- I am also coming with you.

May- Hey! Serena & Dawn?

Dawn- Hey May, how's you?

Serena- Hey may & where's drew?

May- well he is at field practicing & i am fine. But what about calem & Drew i saw them storming outside he was pretty angry.

Dawn- actually what happened ( explains)

May- Laughing well that was something special.. well no offence serena.

Serena- its okay may

Dawn- i told her the same thing may.

May- Dawn are the boys cute?

Dawn- cute & handsome

Serena- Nerds... They are on scholarship for academics.

May- well if they are cute then its bonus.

Dawn- yeah its a fact.

Serena- So we all had Boyfriends don't you think?

May- well we are just gossiping. It's a girl thing. That's what girls do, don't we ?

Dawn- yeah its what i am saying.

Serena- well i am gonna check on calem you coming dawn?

Dawn- yeah i will check on Paul too see you may.

May- See you both.

 **In Prof. Sycamore's Cabin** -

Knock knock

Prof- Come in ahh ash & Gary come in & tell me how do like our Kalos High?

Ash- We pretty much love it sir. It's amazing but sir the fact is Since school started we are not able to practice.

Gary- Yes, sir & we both don't want to get rusty.

Prof- i got your concern & don't worry tournament starts within 2 weeks till then i will arrange some special training for you guys.

Ash- Thank you professor.

Prof- Don't worry. It's good you approached me & now back to your classes.

 **In the class**

Ash- This science Class is boring you know.

Gary- Well it's our last class today.

?- Hey you guys are new? I am clemont.

Ash- Hi clemont i am ash & he is gary. Nice to meet you .

Gary- Hi clemont. We almost thought Kalos high is full of arrogant people but atleast you are nice.

Clemont- Thank you. Well i saw your commotion with Calem. Well he is a jerk you know about that.

Ash- yeah we know.

Clemont- But he is the best soccer player of Kalos High too so you know.

Gary- well he must change himself unless he wouldn't be in the team so called star player.

 _(Serena sitting very next desk listen everything & gets angry)_

Serena- Well you Both think very Highly of you don't you?

Gary- and who are you?

Serena- I am the Kalos queen.

Ash- so you're his girlfriend.

Serena- yeah then ? And clemont why are you talking with them?

Clemont- Serena, its just i was introducing myself.

Serena- whatever

Ash's pov: what she is serena the same girl i met 9 year before & she doesn't remember me & got a jerk as a boyfriend. Talk about some luck.

I always want to see her after i met her once and now i met her again she is not the same.

Dawn- Hey guys i am dawn & she is serena.

Serena- No need to introduce dawn.

Gary- No Need to act like a jerk like your boyfriend. Hey Dawn i am gary & this is Ash. Nice to meet you.

Serena- You are the actual jerks whom you are calling jerk is the Captain & star of soccer team not like you nerds.

Ash- Giggles

Serena- why are you laughing?

Ash- Well just remember pride Comes before fall.

Serena- Dawn lets study we are not like these nerds.

Gary- Well said ashy boy. (Giggles & smirks)

Ash- (smirks) well nothing else can't motivate more.

 **After the class**

Dawn- what got into you?

Serena- Those jerks! you heard what they said?

Dawn- yeah, so what? They were right. Whole school knows this.

Serena- huhh. Yeah i know. But they got on my nerves.

Dawn- well they were nice. Now Lets go home & see you tomorrow Serena.

Serena's pov- well maybe they were right i was like a jerk to them.

 _To be Continued..._

 _Write your reviews... & Stay tuned..._


	10. Unexpected Encounter

**After a week**

 **In the Assembly**

Prof. Sycamore- Attention students Listen!

As you all know Interschool Championship tournament is starting within a Couple of days & our school is hosting this years Championship.

So Feeling Excited?

Students- Yes Sir.

Prof- Thats good & now for the participants, train hard because we focus on becoming the champions this year.

 **In the crowd**

Gary- i am hyped.

Ash- Me too Gary.

 **With Dawn & Serena**

Serena- Tournament starting after 2 days from now dawn.

Dawn- yeah i know serena

Serena- I am sure this time our school will win.

Dawn- (giggles) Too much Confidence in team or in your boyfriend?

Serena- Dawn stop teasing me.

Dawn- you really love him ? I mean you really were best friends but really?

Serena- I don't know dawn really. I thought it would be nice to date my best friend and we can fall in love. So, you know & i had not regretting this.

Dawn- well who knows maybe the prince charming for you maybe searching for you the whole time.

Serena- You know these things are in fairy tales & i don't believe in them.

Dawn- Now someone is lying. Who goes to library for those books is now saying this.

Serena- Well but the whole school knows Calem is the best here. Don't you think ?

Dawn- Going for the best ?

Serena- No, its just a fact. You know he was my best friend also before we started dating.

Dawn- yeah yeah i got that, now get moving.

 **Next Morning**

 **With Serena**

Serena's pov- well i am going early today so that i can surprise calem. Well i am almost there just getting excited to see his reaction.

Well i am there i can't find him anywhere & not even Paul. Then i saw Barry.

Serena- Hey Barry

Barry- Hi serena what's up? You are here early today.

Serena- Nothing just i was asking you had you seen Calem?

Barry- Oh calem he didn't came today for practice he & paul are off to some work.

Serena- Oh! thank you Barry. See you gotta go. (Walks off)

Serena's pov- so much for surprising damn what i am gonna do here now. No one's here yet. Its so much irritating.

Unknown to her someone was beside her with a basketball & threw it with some force that it hits here back & she hits the floor hard.

Serena- Ouch! Who did this ?(Turns around to see)

Serena- Tierno you ! Why did the hell you hit me?

Tierno- So the Kalos queen does remember me wow such an achievement for me.

Serena- Answer my question why did you hit me ?

Tierno- well the ball must have slipped from my hands. Oops sorry. But you take it as a memento as to your decision of choosing Calem over me.

Serena- are you mad ? You know What will happen to you if Calem get to know.

Tierno- well he is not there now or is he ? Well then if he is even there then what?

NOTHING.

Serena- You are sick.

Tierno- Don't make me angry serena otherwise you know what happened to you was just a trailer otherwise. (But serena Interrupted)

Serena- Otherwise what tierno?.

Tierno- you'll pay

Tierno was getting ready to throw the ball the basket ball at her with great force & then she closed her eyes for the impact & waited for it but it never came. As slowly she opened her eyes to see, she saw a raven haired boy in front of her facing her with the ball in one hand.

Serena- Ash?

Ash- Are you okay? Are you hurt ?

Serena- i will be just okay.

 **Flashback with Ash & Gary**

Ash- well today is the last day before tournament Gary & we're early here in the school.

Gary- yeah. It was my plan to watch the training of team.

Ash- Hey gary see there (at a very long distance). Is she serena & who's the guy who hit her with a ball?

Gary- No idea ashy boy but let's go & see.

Ash- i am not liking it where it is going. hurry up Gary.

Ash's pov- As i was watching i also feel concerned about serena so i began to run & run fast as fast as i can & when i saw the boy was to launch the ball another time at her it fueled me and i was just in time in front of her barely catch the ball & looking at her with Concern her eyes closed as soon as she opened i can see it was filled with fear.

Serena- Ash?

Ash- Are you okay? Are you hurt?

Serena- I will be just okay.

Tierno- who the hell do you think you are to stand in my way. ( _Tierno spat with anger)_

Ash- who the hell do you think you are ?

Tierno- You're new one here wow so let me introduce myself. I am tierno a star Basketball player of Kalos High & now get the hell out of here & let me complete my business.

Ash- (laughing) so bing star player means picking on girls ? Well some star player you are.

Tierno- You Don't Know me

Ash- Oh but I do.

All too well

You're the man.

Star of the basketball team.

Dates the pretty girls & which didn't dates you, you pick on them.

High school is your kingdom.

 _(Ash dribbles between his legs as he see students gathering around in the canteen & Dawn is here also now & see serena & come to aid her)_

Ash- But, People, Tierno is a bully. Why?

It would be way too easy to say Tierno preys on the weak because he's simply a dick.

 _(Ash holds up his pinky then spins the ball on it.)_

 _(The entire bunch of students LAUGHS HYSTERICALLY._

 _Ash feigns whipping it back at Tierno, who recoils, then gently rolls the ball back to Tierno.)_

Ash- Don't hurt yourself big boy.

Gary- Ashy Boy well these were some tricks.

Ash- what do you know Gary. Lets move to Class.

 **With Dawn & Serena**

Dawn- Are you okay serena ? What happened?

Serena- Nothing just Tierno tried to bully me.

Dawn- OMG! Are you alright? He didn't hurt you?

Serena- Don't worry Dawn just Ash Saved me at the last moment. Although I didn't know where he come from at the exact moment.

Dawn- what? Do you see what he did? He was so fluent with the ball dribbling & all he put Tierno to shame.

Serena- yeah i saw that. (Laughing)

Serena- when Tierno was going to hit me with the ball i was so scared that i closed my eyes for the impact but it never came & when i opened them to saw what is going Ash was i ln front of me with ball in one hand.

Dawn- Wow! Serena so much for a entry. Well may be he is a basketball player & not only a nerd.

Serena- well i got my own star football player so its not so exciting for me & Basketball is not my type of game.

Dawn- but you were watching him with a intense smile it says otherwise & you said he is a jerk.

Serena- Okay Okay maybe Basketball is not bad game & on second thought maybe he is not a jerk.

Dawn- well gotta get to class & why were you so early today?

Serena- well i was here to surprise Calem but he & paul didn't showed up for training today & then this happened.

Dawn- ohh ok now lets move.

Serena's Pov- maybe he is not a jerk at all he did saved me after what i had said to them in the class.

 _To be Continued..._


End file.
